It Started With Your Hips
by RuthYourFace
Summary: When they are refused permission to go out without Finn by Burt, Sam and Kurt sneak out into an abandoned miniature golf course.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the song lyrics or the characters or glee or whatever :L I OWN NEY'HIN! **

* * *

><p>"I am your father," Sam said in his 'Darth Vader' voice. The two boys were walking down the halls in school hands laced together.<p>

"I would hope not, because that would be messed up," Kurt said, lightly hitting Sam's thigh with their joined hands. It made the hair on Sam's neck prick up. Suddenly Rachel Berry appeared and slid in front of them. She was beaming, despite a huge pile of flyers straining her arms. She clasped them tight to her chest.

"Hello, Sam, Kurt," She greeted them. They stopped.

"Oh. Hey Rachel. What's all this?" Kurt asked gesturing to the brick sized pile of glossy pages.

"Oh, haven't you heard? It's only the biggest thing going around school, besides Tina's four broken limbs," She explained.

"You wish. No one cares about your damn 'show'" Santana sliced, waltzing past followed by Brittany.

"As I was saying," Rachel cleared her throat; they began to walk again, "I am having a 31st show at breadsticks. I would love if you could come; there is no dress code so you may come as you please-"

"What's different about the 31st show?" Sam asked. Rachel looked as if she had been slapped in the face.

"Sam! Each and every one of my shows are very unique," She said, "Now, if you'd both take one, yes here you go, you are welcome to come along at eight o clock to approximately eleven."

"What? Did she say eleven?" Sam muttered to Kurt in disbelief.

"And i will see you there!" She glowed, grinning and bouncing off.

"Like hell we're going," Kurt said.

"Like hell you're going!" Burt said straight away.

"Come on dad," Kurt begged.

"You guys out? On your own? Not happening," Burt said.

"But – we're not going to be on our own, dad," Kurt said, turning to give Finn the 'I'm-about-to-lie-go-along-with-it' look, "We're going to Rachel's thing with everybody."

"Is that right?" Burt asked. Kurt, Sam and Finn nodded simultaneously.

"Well," He looked to be considering it.

"Please?" Kurt said, nicely.

"Alright, but you, Blondie, take care of him," Burt demanded.

"Yes, sir," Sam said. They had a victory, low five behind Burt's back. The three separated when they reached the block before breadsticks.

"We'll be back by eleven," Kurt assured him. They began to walk hand in hand. Sam steered him around a corner and down another street.

"Where are you taking me?" Kurt asked, laughing. Sam chuckled mischievously.

"You'll see," he said winking and removing his clasp from Kurt's hand and wrapping an arm around his waist. He pulled him closer and continued to lead him.

"Evans, if you get me lost," Kurt threatened.

"I won't get you lost! Trust me," He said.

"Oh my god, this is Billy's Put-Put Miniature Golfing! I used to love this place as a kid!" Kurt shrieked.

"I know," Sam said, smiling. Kurt drew in a breath.

"What are we doing here? It closed down years ago."

"We're sneaking in," Sam announced, pulling Kurt over to the wall.

"But we could get in trouble," He said.

"We won't get caught," Sam promised. Kurt chewed his cheek thinking of another response. Sam stopped thinking for a moment and ran the tips of his fingers along Kurt's now prominent cheekbone. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed. Sam took this as his chance to press their lips together, and wrap his arms around him and lift him onto the wall.

"Sam! I'll fall!" Kurt wriggled.

"You're fine, I've got you, and you feet are still on the ground," Sam pointed out. Sam took his guitar case off his back and gently lowered it down the other side, which Kurt hadn't turned to see yet. He jumped down and landed softly on the Astroturf. Kurt still believed that the wall was only a few feet.

"Alright," Kurt surrendered swinging his legs around to face the miniature golfing course. The wall on the other side however was a lot taller, a bit of a jump down.

"Oh god," Kurt panicked. Sam hated seeing Kurt scared. He gripped Kurt's waist firmly and assisted his jump.

"You okay, babe?" Sam asked. Kurt tilted his head and nodded. He loved when Sam called him babe. Sam put his guitar on his back again.

"This is awesome!" Kurt said, looking around the run down broken course. He took Sam's hand and pulled him into a run towards it. Sam laughed at his excitement and ran along beside him. They leapt over small gating and Kurt didn't even care that the billowing wind was ruining his perfectly styled hair. They slowed down and even Sam had to take a breather.

"I could never get this one," Kurt said, reminiscing, picking up an old golf ball.

"Well go for it," Sam suggested handing him a wooden stick from a mature tree nearby. Kurt hit the little ball with the almost crumbling stick with force. It rolled toward the flag pole. The hollow ball broke in half as it hit it. They laughed.

"At least I hit the flag?" They wandered, arm in arm through each course, laughing and talking. Kurt sat down on a dormant waterfall.

"I have a surprise for you," Sam said, taking out his guitar.

"I knew you were carrying it for a reason!" Kurt said, his eyes lighting up. Sam grinned at Kurt's enthusiasm. He began to play.

"_It started with your hips,_

_So I moved up to your lips."_

He winked making Kurt laugh.

_"To take a chance,_  
><em>Ask for a dance.<em>  
><em>Cause you're the, cutest thing on this side of the world."<em>

Kurt blushed a little as Sam sat down and nudged him at that last line.

_"We call our homes,_  
><em>Yet I feel so all alone.<em>  
><em>Half of the time,<em>  
><em>We gotta live with what we got,<em>  
><em>And I got nothing."<em>

Kurt squeezed his arm.

_"So agree to take my hand,_  
><em>So we can conjure up with something rad."<em>

_"If you, could, move on with your life,_  
><em>Just like you do.<em>  
><em>Just like you shoo be do do do.<em>  
><em>And you could make everything alright,<em>  
><em>And I want you too.<em>  
><em>Because ever since the first dance all I thought about,<em>  
><em>Was loving on you."<em>

He put down his guitar and held Kurt's arm pulling him up. He took Kurt's hand put his hand on his hip and began to dance in time to his singing.

_"So I moved to the dance floor,_  
><em>With instincts and nothing more.<em>  
><em>I had ants in my pants,<em>  
><em>I did the boogie dance,"<em>

He did a little shimmy kind of dance move, making Kurt laugh.

_"And there was nothing to do but laugh._  
><em>So I made another leap,<em>  
><em>Hoping to sweep you off your feet,<em>  
><em>I said,<em>  
><em>"Baby maybe we could bust this joint and see if my place is open to chill."<em>

_"If you, could, move on with your life, just like you do._  
><em>Just like you shoo be do do do.<em>  
><em>And you could make everything alright, and I want you too.<em>  
><em>Because ever since the first dance all I thought about,<em>  
><em>Was loving on you."<em>

When it was finished they still held on to each other. The sky was dimmed almost to darkness. Kurt cupped Sam's perfectly chiselled face, went up on his tip-toes and kissed him. The kiss was soft, like all of Sam's kisses. Not at all like Blaine's harsh rushed ones. Kurt put his other hand on Sam's chest and Sam held Kurt, their mouths moving against one another.

Alone, together in the abandoned golf course the two spent too much time together, passed eleven… twelve…


End file.
